COMENZANDO LA LEYENDA
by Ami 142
Summary: Pequeño One- Shot dedicado al escritor de Peter Pan James M Barrie. James es un niño pequeño que vive en el pequeño pueblo escocés de Kerriemuir y que le encanta las historias de Peter Pan que le cuenta su hermano, pero lo que no sabe es que está a punto de conocerlo. Porque detrás de un gran libro hay un gran escritor.


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi pequeño One-Shot. Antes que nada quiero deciros que este pequeño finc es muy especial para mi, porque se lo dedico al escritor de Peter Pan James M Barrie ya que hoy 9 de Mayo es su cumpleaños número 154. Un escritor que ha sido y será muy importante en mi vida. Sin más, os dejo leer**

* * *

**COMENZANDO LA LEYENDA**

El pequeño James se encontraba como era habitual, junto a su hermano mayor David. Era un bonito día de otoño en el pequeño pueblo de Kirriemuir y como de costumbre, los dos hermanos estaban jugando a que eran piratas mientras luchaban con espadas de maderas.

_ Ríndete James, solo porque seas el pequeño no te voy a dejar ganar.

_ ¿Qué te crees que porque tengas siete años más que yo no te voy a vencer?... Soy mucho mejor que tú.

_ Eso lo veremos.

Y así transcurría la tarde entre juegos y risas hasta que llegaba Margaret, la madre de ambos y los llamaban para cenar. Después de la cena ambos hermanos se iban a dormir al mismo cuarto y allí, entre mantas y cojines el hermano mayor David le contaba cuentos a su hermano pequeño James.

_ Y entonces Peter Pan le cortó la mano al horrible pirata y se la lanzó al cocodrilo y desde entonces, el horrible pirata es conocido por el Capitán Garfio _ Terminó David el cuento con tono solemne mientras movía con gracia su espada de madera.

_ ¿Crees que algún día Garfio conseguirá vengarse de Peter?.

_ No lo creo James, Peter Pan ha sido y será el mejor con la espada y dudo mucho que ese bacalao consiga vengarse.

_ Muy bien niños es hora de iros a la cama _ Irrumpió Margaret en la habitación _ Mañana tenéis que ir a la escuela si queréis ser hombres de provecho, así que dejad las historias de Peter Pan y el país de Nunca Jamás para mañana.

Los niños obedecieron a su madre y se metieron cada uno en su cama. Después Margaret, los arropó y le dio un beso a cada uno antes de apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Pero en cuanto ella se fue, James se volvió a levantar para asomarse por la ventana. En aquella noche fría de otoño se podría apreciar algunas estrellas en el cielo, en especial dos que destacaban en el cielo.

_ David, esta noche se puede apreciar la segunda estrella a la derecha... es tan bonita. ¿Crees que algún día vendrá Peter Pan?

_ No lo creo, él está tan ocupado en jugar y luchar contra los piratas que dudo mucho que se moleste en hacer un viaje hasta Kerriemuir... Y ahora duérmete James, que es muy tarde.

_ Pero David _ Insistió el pequeño James mientras se volvía a meter en la cama_ Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando un niño muere, Peter viene y lo acompaña hasta el cielo para que no tenga miedo. ¿Crees qué es cierto?

_ Las leyendas son historias inventadas... no debes de creerte todo lo que cuentan y lo que lees en tus libros. Y ahora a dormir.

Aquella noche James no tardó en quedarse dormido para poder soñar una vez más con Nunca Jamás y con Peter Pan. Pero aunque por mucho que David le decía que esas historias eran sólo leyendas, él sabía que todo era cierto y que algún día iría a Nunca Jamás.

El otoño pasó tan rápido como pasan las estaciones, dejando paso a un frío invierno. Aquel día, el colegio estaba cerrado por la fuerte nevada que había caído la noche anterior, acontecimiento que aprovechaban muchos niños para ir a patinar en el lago congelado.

_ ¿Vas a ir a patinar? _ Preguntó el pequeño James, levanto la vista por un momento del libro que estaba leyendo _ ¿Puedo ir contigo?

_ Ya sabes que no. Eres demasiado pequeño para patinar sobre hielo y podrías tener un accidente. Además tienes que ayudar a mama con la casa.

_ Pero David... quiero ir contigo.

_ Lo sé pero como te he dicho antes no puedes. Pero te prometo que para el año que viene, te enseñaré a patinar.

Y tras abrigarse debidamente y coger su patines, David se fue a patinar al lago mientras que James pasó el resto del día leyendo y ayudando a su madre con los pequeños deberes de la casa.

_ Tú hermano está tardando demasiado, quizás debería ir a buscarlo. _ Murmuró Margaret muy preocupada mientras miraba por la ventana.

Pero no hizo falta. Aquella tarde de invierno un vecino vino acompañado por la triste noticia de que David, había sufrido un accidente mientras patinaba, cayéndose al lago congelado, provocando su muerte casi al instante.

No hay palabras en el mundo para describir la enorme tristeza que sintió Margaret a conocer la muerte de David, el hijo que prometía tener una brillante carrera como médico y ser un hijo modélico. Y tampoco hay manera de describir el horrible llanto que produjo Margaret cuando el frágil cuerpo de su hijo, sobre un ataúd en el salón de su cada mientras era venerado por todos los vecinos de kerriemuir.

La noche cayó y los vecinos aconsejaron a la familia que se fueran a dormir pronto, pues mañana darían sepultura al cuerpo de su hijo y sería un día muy largo. Y eso hicieron, todos menos el pequeño James, el cual se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir a causa del inesperado acontecimiento. Cuando por fin parecía que el sueño estaba dispuesto a invadirlo, el pequeño escuchó un ruido abajo, que hizo que se despertara y decidiese bajar.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa, James bajó y se dirigió al modesto salón. Entró con un gran respeto, pues el cuerpo de su hermano aún permanecía en el ataúd que había sobre la mesa.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas y ahogó un grito al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el pequeño salón. Su hermano David, estaba vivo, pero no estaba solo, pues otro niño de la misma edad que él y que iba ataviado con un traje de hojas, se encontraba junto a él. Un muchacho que aunque era la primera vez que James lo veía, en seguida supo quien era él.

_ ¿Peter Pan?_ Se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño James _ ¿Has venido para acompañar a mi pobre hermano en su viaje hacia al otro lado, verdad?

_ Así es _ Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa. _ Me alegro de poder conocerte, pues sé que tú eres un gran admirador de mis historias. Pero lamentablemente tu hermano y yo debemos partir enseguida.

_ ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

_ Lo siento James, pero no puedes. _ Respondió Peter.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque tu misión es quedarte en casa y cuidar de nuestra madre y crecer y convertirte en una gran persona.

_ Pero David yo no quiero crecer... quiero ser un niño para siempre e irme contigo para no crecer nunca. Además, ¿cómo sabes que seré una gran persona cuando crezca?

_ Porque _ Siguió David colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano pequeño_ lo presiento. Presiento que llegarás a ser un gran hombre y un gran escritor. Y aunque yo me vaya y siga siendo un niño para siempre, tú conseguirás convertirte en inmortal.

David abrazó por última vez a su hermano y junto con Peter se fueron volando ante los grandes y sorprendidos ojos de James. Y aunque el pequeño no comprendió del todo lo que quiso decir su hermano mayor, se prometió así mismo que cumpliría esa promesa y que sería un gran escritor.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí mi pequeño one-shot dedicado al escritor de Peter Pan, James M Barrie. He de decir ante todo que la idea de que Peter acompañaba las almas de los niños muertos hacia un lugar mejor, no es mía si no del mismo James (la cual sale reflejada en los primeros capítulo del libro original de Peter Pan y Wendy).**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, pues de todos mis fincs, éste ha sido el más especial para mi y espero que haya cumplido con mis expectativas. Sin más espero que me dejéis un review dando vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias por leer :D**


End file.
